


it's the little things

by VariousF_ckedDecisions (0h_n0)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, School, Sweet, daily update (probably), not chronological, weblena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_n0/pseuds/VariousF_ckedDecisions
Summary: Countdown to Christmas with Ducktales drabble!!I'll try to update daily until ChristmasHope you enjoy! ( Comments and kudos greatly appreciated )
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 16





	1. Will they Dewey it??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleven days to go!!

It was Christmas Eve, and Dewey had an idea. He could see that Webby and Lena liked each other in a more-than-friends way. He decided he was gonna hang mistletoe over the two of them (on a fishing rod) and see what happens.

Lena and Webby were flipping through a book together. Dewey was about to make his move. He walked over with the fishing rod, and they didn't even notice him. 

"Hey Webby, look up", he says. Webby and Lena look up and see what Dewey was doing.  
"Very funny", Lena sighs. "Go away Dewey".

When Dewey leaves, Lena holds Webby's hand and smiles.  
"You know what, I really like you Pink"

....


	2. principal's office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten days to go!!

Lena and Webby are sitting outside the principal's office. 

"What are you here for?", Lena asked Webby.  
" I've got to ask Mrs.Hughes if it's okay that I miss class to help with the lights and stuff for the school play"  
"Oh", Lena replied.  
"What are you here for?", Webby questioned.  
"Well", Lena laughed awkwardly, "I'm in trouble for stabbing Dewey with a screwdriver in engineering class".  
"Wait, why?" Webby asked, though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.  
"I was paired up with him for a project, and he was being really annoying".

"We're both here for very different reasons", Webby said, thinking out loud.

...


	3. Adjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nine days to go!!

The McDuck family (+Webby and Lena) are staying in a hotel while on holidays. Webby and Lena have to share a bed.

"I'm so tired", Webby says as she gets into bed.  
When Lena finishes getting on her pyjamas on, she jumps onto the bed. The bed shakes, and so does Webby.  
"Hey, what was that for?" Webby exclaimed.  
"Sorry".  
"It's okay".

Lena gets properly into the bed. "Hey webs", she asks "can I tell you something?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Sometimes I forget I have a proper body again".  
"What do you mean?" Webby asked, confused.  
"Well when I was in the shadow realm, people couldn't see me and could just walk through me". She rolled over to face Webby.  
"Yesterday, I thought a car would just go through me. Della had to pull me out of the way", she admitted.

"That makes sense", Webby said. "It's like when Della came back from the moon. She took a while to re-adjust to our gravity".

Lena looked distracted. "You alright?", Webby asked. "I don't ever want to get stuck there again", Lena whispered after a moment. "It's okay, you're safe now", Webby said, giving her a hug.

...


	4. groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eight days to go!!

***siblings (+ Lena) group chat***

_4:18am  
_

justdeweyit: if a guinea pig and a regular pig had a baby together, would it be called a piggy-er guinea pig????

_4:19am_  


jwchuey: Why are you thinking about this?

✿lena♡: Dewey its so late why r u up?

justdeweyit: just wait,,,,

✿lena♡: wot

justdeweyit: it's 4:20am

jwchuey: GO TO SLEEP DEWEY

_7:04am  
_

webz: what did I miss??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't really weblena, but I wanted to write this


	5. obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seven days to go!!

"hey Lena, are you coming with us?" Webby asks.  
"Webby!", Dewey called out to her, already outside. "Come on, adventures waiting for us!"  
Lena answers Webby's question; "I'm feeling kinda sick, so I'm gonna sit this one out". That was all Webby needed to hear. She told Dewey she was staying home with Lena.   
"Oh well, more fun for me!", Dewey said, though Lena could tell he wanted Webby with him.

"So, what is your illness?", Webby asked. Before Lena could answer, Webby was already taking her pulse.  
"It's quite fast", she noticed.  
Meanwhile, Lena is thinking about how cute Webby is. "Stupid heart", she mutters to herself. "it's being so obvious".

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Lena being a shadow and all, I'm not sure she even has a heart.


	6. umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> five days to go !!

Webby and Lena had went clothes shopping with Della (because even cartoon characters can't wear the same thing every day).  
When they left the shopping centre, it was raining heavily and there were puddles on the ground.

"I've never been more glad that I brought an umbrella", Lena said.  
Her pink friend was having none of it. Webby jumped into a nearby puddle, splashing herself and Lena with water.

"Webby, what did you do that for?", Lena asked, slightly annoyed.  
"I don't know. I just wanted to do it".  
Lena wasn't mad. Webby was too cute for someone to be mad at her.

It's why she gets away with EVERYTHING.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't get time to upload yesterday


	7. trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> four days to go !!

Webby was woken up late at night by Lena's crying.  
"hey Lena, what's wrong?", Webby asked.  
Lena didn't say anything.  
"did you have another nightmare?", Weby asked, now realising what was happening.  
Lena nodded.  
"It's okay, you're safe from Magica". Webby said. She wasn't the best at comforting people, but she was trying.  
"Are you okay to go back to sleep, or would you like to stay up for a bit?", Webby asked.  
Lena thought about this for a moment. she decided to stay awake, as she didn't want to risk having the same the same dream again.  
"let's watch a movie", Webby suggested. she spent a moment searching for the right dvd, and setteled on 'Kiki's Delivery Service'. Lena thought the movie was a bit childish, but it was a good distraction.

...


	8. music to my ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three days to go !!

Lena and Webby were out shopping.

"Hey Lena, If you don't stop crying I'm gonna do it.  
Lena knew what her friend was planning. "please don't, we're in public", Lena protested.

Webby either didn't hear her, or didn't care. She started singing, "we love Lena, She's so cool...", to the tune of whatever annoyingly catchy pop song was playing in the store.

Lena was embassed, but it managed to cheer her up.  
Webby knew it would work.

...


	9. oh xmas tree, how fallen are your branches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two days to go !!

Webby and Lena were almost finished decorating the christmas tree.  
"Lena, can you lift me up? I need to put the star on the tree", Webby asked.  
She climbed onto her friend's shoulders. Lena wasn't sure she'd be able to hold Webby up.

All was going well until Webby was  
falling  
into  
the  
tree.

They both fell to the ground. "It's a good job those baubles were plastic", Lena remarked.  
Most of the decorations were on the floor, so they had to put them all back on the tree.

It took them a long time, but it meant they got out of family game night.

...


	10. 🎄🎁🎅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day to go !!

Hey! This is sadly the end of this year's christmas countdown. I hope you enjoyed it!! (I definitely enjoyed writing it lol)

I wish you all a good christmas, however you end up spending it.

(also a reminder to take ur meds, stay hydrated, get some sleep etc.)

✧✧✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this isn't a real chapter ,'(


End file.
